Immaturity
by laura-hope
Summary: "If you lick someone's elbow and they're not looking, will they still feel it?" Bobby, Jack, Sue and Levi are immature in the office. One-shot.


**A/N: This was inspired by a particular... immature... evening with my bestie Heidi. Don't leave reviews saying we're not normal, we know it. XD Obviously, I don't own any of the characters or Sue Thomas: FB Eye.**

**This is meant to be set after the episode... I think it's in Season 2? It opens with the characters sharing bits of trivia printed on bottle caps. Just pretend this is one of those same bottle caps.  
><strong>

Jack and Bobby were in the middle of a very heated conversation. They could be working on paperwork on the Garent kidnapping case, or tried to convince Randy that yes, in fact, their office was not "in a state of disorder", or heck, even trying to decode the messy scrawl on the Post-It note left on Tara's desk that everyone was pretty sure had something to do with a stolen Rubik's Cube. But Bobby had discovered an interesting fact, and they were, to say the least... distracted.

"That can't be true," Jack protested, amused.

"Says so right here," Bobby said. Leaning against Jack's desk, he twirled the bottle cap in his hand and showed the surface to his friend.

Jack took the bottle cap and scrutinized it. "I bet they make these up, anyway. I mean, there's no way you can't feel someone licking your elbow..."

"If they're not looking, that is." Bobby grabbed the bottle cap back, tossed it in the air, and caught it with one hand. He cocked an eyebrow and Jack and grinned. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Give what a try?" Bobby and Jack both turned around at the sound of Sue's voice.

"I read your lips, Bobby, but I can't read Jack's back." Their blond coworker placed hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. "Mind telling me what's so interesting?"

"Bobby was just telling me – " Jack began, but Bobby hurried to interrupt. "It's a little piece of trivia I found. It's nothing."

Sue's eyes darted between both of their lips before answering, an amused smile on her face. "Oh, really? Nothing? Then you won't mind sharing."

"Say, don't you have paperwork to do on the Garent case?"

"Unlike you boys, I finished mine yesterday. Disorganization never gets you far." Sue glanced down at Levi. "Isn't that right, boy?" When Levi gave an agreeing bark, Sue turned to Jack and Bobby again. "You know, just because I can't hear you doesn't mean I don't love a practical joke. Tell me what's so funny."

"Well, okay. This bottle cap claims that if you lick someone's elbow and they're not looking, they won't notice. Jack here – " Bobby elbowed Jack – "refuses to believe it."

"Well, it's just impossible!"

"I don't know," Bobby said, a playful grin on his face. "The bottle caps have never failed us before."

"There's always a first time."

"That there is, mate." Bobby clapped Jack on the back. "So why don't you go test that theory? Go on. Myles's elbows would appreciate a cleaning, I bet."

Jack shook his head, laughing.

Sue had watched their lips carefully, a playful smile hooking the corner of her mouth. "Jack, I'll test that theory." While her two co-workers watched, she crouched down to Levi's level, her hands fluttering through gestures. She let go of Levi's leash. "Go, boy."

The golden retriever trotted over to Myles's desk where he sat, apparently absorbed in his paperwork. Myles's elbow was hanging off the side of his chair. Levi's tongue darted out, licked the elbow, and then he returned to Sue, looking quite pleased.

Myles never moved.

"Good boy!" Grinning, Sue petted him and looked up at her two co-workers. "And that, my friends, is a piece of trivia proved _right._"

Jack was laughing. He threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Don't tell me you just _told_ him to do that." Sue just smiled.

"Oi, Myles!" Bobby called across the room. "Your elbow feeling extra clean today or something?"

"What –?" Myles looked up from his paperwork. He took in his three co-workers clustered around Jack's desk, laughing at some shared joke. Bobby gave him a wave. Myles raised his eyebrows skeptically and waved back.

Why he worked with these people, he'd never know.

**Yes, I know that Levi understanding to lick Myles's elbow is far-fetched. Just suspend your disbelief. If he can know to push the right button on an elevator, I figured it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say he could do that. He's Levi the wonder dog, after all :)**


End file.
